nolan_batmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane
Bane was the alias used by a nameless terrorist and an exiled member of the League of Shadows, an order of assassins where Talia al Ghul, a woman he once saved, belonged to. Bane was once a denizen of a violent and remote prison known as the Pit, where he sheltered the young Talia after her mother was assaulted and harassed by the other prisoners. Helping Talia escape while holding out the other prisoners who tried to seize her, Bane was nearly beaten to death, and left in a severely weakened and debilitated state due to his serious injuries. As soon as Talia reached the League, she had her father, Ra's al Ghul, invade the prison and rescue her only friend. Taking pity on the beaten man, Ra's took him in as one of the League, but was eventually excommunicated, due to him reminding Ra's of the pain and brutality that took away his love. Due to his severe injuries, Bane had to wear a special mask that continuously provided him with a special gas that numbed his pain, allowing him to function and work. After the death of Ra's al Ghul, Talia and Bane assume leadership of the League of Shadows, and prepared to carry out Ra's al Ghul plan of destroying Gotham City. Biography Imprisonment The majority of Bane's early life was spent in a remote prison known as the Pit, though the circumstances on how he became trapped there remain unknown. After the local monarchy's daughter was imprisoned and later abused by the prisoners, Bane took care of the woman's child, Talia, sheltering her from harm. After Talia grew older, Bane helped her escape the prison, assisting in her ascension and then holding off the prisoners that tried to stop the child. As Talia left the prison, Bane became overwhelmed by attackers, and was severely injured after the conflict was settled. Extremely disfigured after the fight, the prison's local doctor examined Bane, but could do nothing to ease his pain, other than wrap bandages around him. After some time since Talia's escape, the Pit was invaded by the League of Shadows, led by Talia's father, Ra's al Ghul. Rescuing Bane, he then recruited him into the order, training him in their ways. The League of Shadows However, as Bane's training progressed, Ra's al Ghul was continually reminded of the pain and the brutality that took away his wife, leaving Ra's with the decision to excommunicate Bane. Legends would eventually be formed around the excommunication, one particular being that Bane was too violent for Ra's to handle. After having Bane sentenced away, Talia resented her father. But after the death of Ra's al Ghul by the hands of the Batman, Talia would carry on his father's will along with Bane. Nine years after his death, Bane and Talia plotted to "fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny". Working for John Daggett Appearance in comics Bane was the alias used by an unknown Caribbean native, who was admitted to the Peña Dura prison in Santa Prisca at an early age to serve his father's prison sentence. As a child and adolescent, he lived in a harsh environment, but was still educated, and had a teddy bear named Osito, whom he considered his only friend. After years, he was able to establish himself as the de facto "king" of the prison. The prison's controllers would later subject him to an experiment, where a lethal drug called was induced into a subject. However, Bane survived, and gained near superhuman strength in the process. He would later escape the prison and leave for Gotham City, where he sought out the Batman to challenge his own wits and new found strength. After deducing Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne, Bane had a plan, where he unleashed the inmates of Arkham Asylum, which would have Batman occupied while he prepared an ambush. Ambushing Batman in the Batcave, Bane breaks Batman's back, which would render him paraplegic. He would later establish himself as the leader of Gotham's underground, but was taken down by Jean-Paul Valley, a more violent substitute of Batman and who later became Bane would later be known as a prominent adversary of the Batman, appearing in other media such as TV shows, films (animated and live action), video games, radio dramas, and other story arcs of the Batman comics continuity. Trivia *The Venom compound, Bane's powerful performance enhancer, was omitted from The Dark Knight Rises. As it was deemed unrealistic. Instead, the Venom was replaced with anesthetics filtered through his mask, which Bane needed to survive. *Bane's appearance in the movies differs from his comic counterpart. In the comics, Bane has a Mexican Wrestler outfit, in the movie, his mask does not cover his full face, but rather his mouth, jaw and his back head, with his eyes and brows exposed. He also wears a military grade armor vest, with a matching pair of black combat pants with knee pads. From time to time he dons a trench coat. Category:Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters